Devourer of Time
by Ainulin
Summary: Kali, an orphan who does not know where she belongs finds what she is looking for at a library. What she finds will change her life forever.
1. The Breakfast Table

Alrighty, well this is my first ever fan fiction story, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. This chapter probably won't seem like it has anything to do with Harry Potter just yet, but I tend to draw out my stories, so it will soon enough. Be patient with me please, and enjoy!

* * *

I love fantasy books. I've loved them ever since…well; as far back as I can remember. I also remember with perfect clarity, the first fantasy book that I had ever read.

I had to have been about five years old. I had brown hair, but it was knotty a lot of the time because it was so long; I usually put it in a ponytail to keep it out of my face. I was around the same height as the other kids my age. We all wore similar clothes, girls wore skirts and guys wore pants. I hated wearing a skirt so much. It was terrible. How could anyone sit comfortably wearing one of those and STILL keep your dignity? The only thing that was different about me was that I had bright green eyes. Most of the kids had brown eyes, and the rest had blue. I didn't think it was that noticeable, but it must have been.

Anyway, so the kids really didn't talk to me much, so I read. The orphanage would bring us all to the local library once a week, and it was the highlight of my week. I don't believe there was one week that I would miss that trip, or not have finished the book I picked the trip after I received it. I was a fast reader, as people would tell me when they looked at how far I progressed day after day. What they didn't know, though, was I always stayed up late at night; after all the others went to bed, and read. Reason being, I didn't like what my dreams were about without the books. If I was really tired before I went to bed, my mind wouldn't have enough energy to make up a dream; and if I read before I slept, my dreams would most probably be about the book. It was my own personal way of keeping away nightmares. Granted, sometimes it didn't work, but it was a good system.

Most of the kids didn't like to read, especially the younger ones. If they were forced to pick out a book, they were usually picture books or really easy reads. The older kids usually picked out chapter books, but they were still considerably easy reads. I, however, picked the largest possible book I could find. It didn't really matter what it was, it just needed to be BIG.

My first trip to the library was a glorious day. I remember that I was feeling sad that day. I didn't know why, but when I got up in the morning, I had started crying silently so none of the kids around could tell. Now that I think back on it, it was most likely because I felt very alone at the time. When I looked out the window to wipe my tears, I saw that the world outside contrasted my mood absolutely. It was springtime, and the sun shown on all the little green leaves on the trees. The flowers in the yard were also in full bloom, which gave it a beautiful new appearance. The view made me happier, and I wiped my tears away with a slight smile.

When we all went down for breakfast, Mrs. Galena told us that we'd be taking a trip to the library. Everyone around me groaned with dissatisfaction. I had no idea what the hell a library was at the time so I gathered up my courage and shyly asked the girl across from me. She sneered in my face, saying that my question was stupid. I started to tear, but then the boy next to me told me that my question wasn't stupid, and that he asked the same thing on his first trip. I smiled weakly, and he started to tell me all about the library. He said, "The library is a place where there were huge shelves filled to the brim with books. There are big books, small books, colorful books, boring looking books, picture books, wordy books, old books, and new books. We go there every-so-often and we're all supposed to pick out a book to read. I really don't like reading all that much, but it's something to do, right?"

"Right," I said with a smile. I liked the idea of the library. "What is your name?"

"Robert, yours?" he responded.

"Kali," I said shyly as I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well that's a nice name. Do you know what it means? Well, of course you don't seeing as you've never been to the library. It's customary for everyone to look up what their name means in the name dictionary in the library. Mine means, 'to steal boundaries.'"

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"I have no idea," he said with a laugh.

Robert let me talk with him for the rest of breakfast, and then we arranged to meet up again before going to library so he could show me where the name dictionary was. I couldn't wait. I never really wondered what my name meant, but now that I knew I could find out, I was terribly excited. Maybe this would explain something about my parents!


	2. To the Library!

**Sorry to keep you all waiting, the ideas for this story aren't flowing as easily as I thought they would. Anyways, read and review please! And if you have an idea on where this story should go, please tell me!**

* * *

I waited for Robert next to the coat rack, where we arranged to meet. It didn't take him long to grab his coat and find me. I already had my coat on; it was gray, and it was long, down to my knees. I absolutely loved it. Robert had a brown coat, but it was a bit small on him. That tends to happen a lot here though. Since the orphanage can't afford to buy us all new clothes when we don't fit, they wait until the last possible moment for it. They won't make us wear clothes with holes or anything in them, but if it's fixable or we still fit in our clothes a little bit; they'll let us wear those clothes until its past fixing.

"You ready?" Robert asked when he saw me.

"Yes!" I responded excitedly. I couldn't wait to get going.

"I like your coat. It's nice," Robert said unsurely.

"Thanks," I said with a blush.

We waited in silence until everyone was ready to go. I noticed that Robert would glance at me furtively and then look away. My cheeks turned a light shade of red when I knew that he looked at me. I was shy almost all the time. The only reason I could talk to Robert was because he was nice to me, and even then I was still hesitant.

We did not wait long. Mrs. Galena got everyone rounded up real quickly and did a head count. Then she opened the door, and we were off. Everyone ran outside in a rush. No one really wanted to go to the library, except Robert and I; everyone wanted to be outside though. Once outside, games of tag were started as we walked down the sidewalk towards the library. Mrs. Galena didn't bother to control the kids, because she knew that it would come to no avail. I walked down the sidewalk, looking left and right at everything around me, and Robert seemed content with walking beside me. The sun was out and peaked through the branches in the trees to the left of us. The sky was a vibrant shade of blue, and there were white fluffy clouds about. On the right was the road, but no one was driving at the time. On the right side of the street, people's cars were parked in a row.

It took us about ten minutes to walk to the library because the buildings around were pretty spaced out, but I didn't mind. It was a fun walk. Robert would point out buildings to me and explain what they are. He showed me the post office, the deli store, and the pharmacy. There were also a lot of people's houses on the way.

In advanced, Robert pointed to the library. "See that small brown building over there? Yea, that's the library."

The library didn't look like much. It was one of those old-style buildings with the wooden shingles on the outside walls, and a reddish-brown roof. There were two windows in the front, next to the oak colored door. Robert read my thoughts, "I know it doesn't look like much, but I'll let you judge when you see the inside."

I really didn't think that the library was a big deal anymore, but when I got inside; it took my breath away. The kids were still running around outside and Mrs. Galena was trying to round them all up. Now that they were at the place that they didn't want to go, they tried to avoid going in. Robert and I turned and waited by the front steps of the library for Mrs. Galena. I constantly turned and looked longingly at the oak door. I guess Robert noticed because he went up to Mrs. Galena and told her something. Then he came back and said with a smile, "Come on, let me show you the inside."

"Don't we have to wait?" I asked.

"Nope," he said as his smile widened.


	3. Devourer of Time

**_Sorry for the amazingly long wait! Who knew that once I made an account here, I'd get really busy? I should be able to write a lot more now that winter break is on the way, and I've gotten a good idea for this story from my friend SoundzOfSilence. Thank her. - So on with the story! Btw, I do not own the definition for Kali (looked it up on the dictionary on Microsoft Word). I also don't own the definition of Mullyer (really Muller Lyer I think). Enjoy!_**

* * *

Robert opened the door for me and I stepped inside; my breath was taken away.

Everywhere I looked, there were bookshelves that touched the ceiling. They lined the walls and made squished rows on the blue carpet. They were all filled up with books; so many books that it was almost difficult to pull a book off a shelf. There was a tall desk close to where I stood which had some books on it and lots of papers. I couldn't see how far back the library actually went either. I strained my eyes too see, but everything just faded away the farther you tried to look. It was like it never ended! "Wow," I managed to gasp.

Robert laughed as he closed the door behind us. "Yea, wonderful isn't it?"

I started taking timid steps down the closest aisle, looking at all the books around me as I went. Some of the books had cobwebs on them, and a lot had a thin layer of dust. This place was so full of mystery, and yet no one wanted any of it. I went to the shelf on my right and ran my fingers slowly along the spines of the books. I liked the feel of moving from one book to the next, even if my fingers got all dusty. Robert came up behind me and said quietly, "If you think this is cool, wait until you see the rest."

Robert took my hand and led me towards wherever the back of the library was. After being dragged along for a little while, I started to see the back wall. As we got closer, I could see that at one particular section of wall, there wasn't a bookshelf covering it. The walls, it turns out, were paneled vertically with redwood. I couldn't figure out why this section of wall should be any different than the rest, until we got close.

I had been led to the name dictionary. It was a very large, leather, hardcover book with gold lettering on the cover. The book was placed on an intricate mahogany stand that was set above eye level and there was a footstool for us little ones to stand on to see. The sight was mystifying as well as beautiful. It was from that point on that I loved books.

Robert slowly stepped up onto the stool and pulled me up next to him. I looked down wonderingly at the dictionary. It simply said "The Name Dictionary" in glittering golden script. It didn't even have an author. I reverently stroked the cover's edge and opened it slowly. The first page said the same as the first, "The Name Dictionary." It was written in the same font and color. I flipped through the first 'A' pages and saw that the names were printed in bold italics, followed by the definition in regular italics. I liked the way the words looked on the page; they flowed together nicely.

I flipped through the pages looking for the 'K' section. Robert waited patiently by my side. After about 30 seconds or so, I arrived at section 'K'. My finger scrolled slowly down the long list while I read each name. My heart skipped a beat as I saw my own name in the wondrous dictionary. It was about ¾ of the way down the column. I guess Robert saw my finger stop, because he asked, "What's it say?"

I read it to myself at first. _Kali: Devourer of time. She represents the unpleasant realities of life. [From Sanskrit. _I didn't know what that meant, but it didn't sound very good. I read it out to Robert. "Huh, that's an interesting one," was his reply.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"No idea; probably has something to do with you wasting time with stuff," Robert reasoned.

As I mulled this over, the other kids along with Mrs. Galena walked in. You could instantly tell that more people had entered the library, because it lost the private feel obtained when walking in; plus of all the talking and complaining going on. I read and reread what the incredible dictionary had said about my name, considering what it meant. "How old are you?" a voice from behind me asked.

Robert and I jumped at the sudden close voice. I spun around to see a lady standing right behind us. She had gray hair pulled back tightly in a bun with classes hanging around her neck and a small nose with pale skin with brown spots. She wore 'old lady clothes,' a light blue wool sweater and slightly darker blue pants. Under the sweater was a white turtleneck spotted with different shades of blue. She looked down at us with a weird look upon her face, and I shrunk from her gaze. I contented myself with staring at the carpeting and intertwining my fingers together over and over.

She waited another moment, and then said, "Hello there, 'boundary stealer.' I don't believe I have ever seen your friend here before, is she new?"

"Hullo Mrs. Mullyer. Yes, she's new," replied Robert.

"Well, what's your name child?" she asked me. I was too scared to reply; I bit my lower lip and continued staring at the carpet. Thankfully, Robert saved me, "Her name is Kali ma'am. She's a bit shy."

"As I can see. Ah, so you were looking up her name in the book? You read it for her?"

"No, ma'am," Robert replied. "She read it herself."

"Did she now? How old are you, dear child? Don't be shy now, it's alright."

I slowly looked up at Mrs. Mullyer. "I'm s-six," I managed to force through my constricted throat.

"Six, you say? Well aren't you an advanced child! Most children from the orphanage can't read until they're nine! Well, of course they are not to blame; Trudy and her employees can't be expected to teach every kid, and I do what I can, but even so…" Mrs. Mullyer trailed off and after a few moments, returned to us. "Oh well, anyway. Can you tell me what your name means?"

I glanced uncertainly at Robert. He nodded encouragingly, but Mrs. Mullyer spoke again. "If I tell you what my name means, will you tell me what yours means?"

I nodded slowly, thinking it was a fair deal. She pronounced proudly, "My name means 'optical illusion.'"

My curiosity finally took over. "My name means 'devourer of time.' What does optic…optic…optal allusion mean?"

"Optical illusion, dear. It means that I don't appear as I seem," Mrs. Mullyer smiled curiously. I couldn't tell, but her smile seemed a bit sly to me.

"What does my name mean, ma'am?" I questioned shyly, twirling my hands as well as intertwining my fingers.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" I looked at her, puzzled. "You see, our names are given to us by our parents usually, correct? Well, when they choose a name, they don't choose by definition. They choose a name that they think sounds nice, or runs in the family. Do you understand?"

I thought about it for a second, and figured that I did understand. "Well, since your parents don't know what definition they're giving you, you have to let life tell you. Do you understand that?"

I shook my head, "Hmm… how do I put this? Well…the things you do in your life will explain what your name means. And since everyone lives their lives differently, the definition of the name doesn't mean the same thing for everyone. Understand?"

"Not really," I replied quietly and honestly.

She reassured me. "Well, you'll understand when you're older. Trust me."

And I trusted her. I didn't know why at the time, but it seemed like I could trust her. She really did want us to understand; our minds just weren't fully developed yet. Just then, Mrs. Galena came and rounded us up with the rest of the children to read us a story at the table.


	4. Aisles and Aisles

**_It's finally here! Hope you enjoy this Chapter! (Thank SoundzofSilence for persuading me to finally get this done. -)_**

**_I do not own Skinnybones by Barbara Parks, The Supernaturalist by Eoin Coffer._**

* * *

I hate being shy. It makes me nervous and prevents me from doing things I want or love to do. I've tried to suppress my feelings and just get out there, but it's more difficult than it seems. You must first figure out a way to unclench your stomach. I personally haven't figured it out yet, so I just try to skip that step. Then you have to stop your hands or body from shaking. Taking deep breaths usually solves this, but then your stomach clenches up again. Also if you breathe strangely, people tend to ask you if you have asthma or if you're hyperventilating. You also have to make a conscious effort not to fidget too much. So in the end, trying to keep yourself from being nervous ends up with you forgetting what you wanted to do in the first place. Or you have wasted so much time in trying to calm yourself that the moment has past and you are too late.

Another question occurred to me but uneasiness overcame me, as usual. Lucky for me that Mrs. Mullyer noticed that I wanted something. "What is it dear?" she asked.

"Umm…well I was wondering…umm…but did you know my parents?" I stared at the floor, but somehow I knew Robert was watching me with a sad expression. Maybe it was because Mrs. Mullyer was looking at me the same way.

"No dear, I don't. Sadly, all you kids ask me the same thing, and I wish I could tell you all that I did. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I replied, somewhat disappointedly.

I had already known that she didn't know anything about my parents, but it raised my hopes a bit to think she had. I'm not even sure why I thought she knew, maybe it was because of the way she could describe the naming process.

I suppose I looked really upset, because Mrs. Mullyer said, "Don't worry child. I'm sure if they could come to you, they would."

I looked up. "Do you think so? What if they didn't want me?"

Mrs. Mullyer looked troubled. "I'm sure they wanted you very much, Kali. They probably couldn't take care of you, or they wanted to keep you safe. There is no reason why they wouldn't want you."

Robert put his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "Maybe they'll come back for you some day."

I nodded. _Yea…maybe._

* * *

"Why don't you two come pick out a book? You, Robert, are one of the few kids who actually like reading. Maybe Kali will be the same?" reasoned Mrs. Mullyer.

Robert and I nodded. That was the point in coming here, wasn't it?

Mrs. Mullyer motioned for us to follow her. Respectively speaking, for an old woman, she walked fast! She stopped in front of one of the many bookshelves on the right wall from the door and climbed the rolling ladder that was attached. She stopped about two-thirds of the way up and pulled out a book. Then she came back down and handed it to Robert. "Here you go dear," she said as the book traded hands.

Robert looked down at the book and I looked over his shoulder. The book was small, with a white paperback cover. 'Skinny-' was printed along the top in blue; 'Bones' along the right side. Barbara Park was written on the bottom right hand corner in red. There was a boy on the cover wearing a baggy red shirt and holding a baseball bat. "Skinnybones?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Mrs. Mullyer. "It's about a child named Alex who stinks at baseball. He challenges a really good pitcher to a contest."

"It doesn't sound very interesting," I stated.

"Well I think I'll like it," said Robert as he finished reading the back cover of the book.

"Yes, that's what I thought too," agreed Mrs. Mullyer.

Then she zoomed off again. Robert and I tried to keep up, but we were no match for her long strides. We found her four aisles over, staring intently at the first shelf in the row. When we approached her, she pulled out a book and handed it to me. I looked down at it, with Robert looking over my shoulder. The book was blue with a bright light in the middle, but there was a body or person in the light. There were also bubbles in the corners. The title was green. When you tilted the book in different directions, the bubbles and the title shined with the colors of the rainbow.

"The Supernaturalist, by Eoin Colfer," I read off.

"Fancy book cover, isn't it?" inquired Robert.

"That it is, Robert. But it is a fitting cover for a fitting tale," remarked Mrs. Mullyer. "It is a story set in the future, where Parasites attack the life force of humans and the few who see them try to destroy them."

"Sounds a bit scary actually," remarked Robert.

I squealed, "It sounds cool to me!"

"I thought you'd like it," replied Mrs. Mullyer. She smiled down at me and I smiled widely back up at her. She had a knack for arousing a child's curiosity, that's for sure…


	5. It is! It does!

**_Ahh, another chapter come and gone. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) Wait until you see the next one. -  
Happy New Year!!_**

* * *

…and she had since then. Until age 10, every time I went to her in search of a book, she would lead me with those long strides to a different section of the library, picking out what I would like best. I read everything from Artemis Fowl to Lord of the Rings to Dragonlance. My favorite though, was Harry Potter.

I love the Harry Potter books. The characters, the adventures, the magic! The atmosphere is amazing! A boarding school where you spend a whole school year with your friends, learning magic! A whole other world separate from Muggles where exceptional, wonderful things happen! There are whole breeds of animals that half the world has no idea exists! Hell, there is half a world that the other half doesn't know exists! But then, there are terrible things that happen too, and it is probably a good thing that Muggles do not know what trouble befalls them.

I've adored the Wizarding World since I was nine and read the first Harry Potter book. The book blew me away. The fact that an alternate world to the one we live in could possibly exist intrigued me. And I told Robert so. He thought it was an awesome book when I let him borrow it to read, but he didn't really think beyond that. I also constantly talked to Mrs. Mullyer about it.

* * *

I just finished reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for the sixth time, and I wanted to talk with Mrs. Mullyer. I didn't have any particular questions or anything, but I enjoyed talking to her. She always seemed to know so much. So I went to ask Mrs. Galena if I could go to the library. Unless we all had to do something together, Mrs. Galena usually let me go to the library on my own. I think she trusted me because I never caused any trouble. Sometimes Robert would come along, but he usually liked to hang out with his friends. I didn't mind too much. Him talking to me every once in a while was good enough for me. 

I went up to Mrs. Galena as everyone was finishing their lunches. "Mrs. Galena?" I asked. "Can I go down to the library to get a new book and talk to Mrs. Mullyer?"

"You may if you want. Just try to be back before dinner. I like to feed everyone at the same time Kali," she replied.

"Thanks, Mrs. Galena," I said with a smile.

"Oh, and ask Robert if he wants to come too dear," she said as an afterthought.

"I will!" I yelled as I ran out of the lunchroom. I rushed up to the girl's dorm and grabbed my book to bring back. As I came down the hallway that led to the door, lunchroom, and playroom, I saw Robert and two of his friends heading in my direction. "Robert!" I called as I slowed down to speak with him.

He looked up from talking with his friends and stopped to talk. "Hey Kali," he acknowledged.

"Hey, do you want to come to the library with me? I'm going to return this book."

"Well me and the guys were gonna go play cards. Can I come another time?" he pleaded.

"Sure," I replied with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

I started to walk past, but Robert called me back. "Do you want to come play cards?" he asked.

"No, that's ok," I answered. "Have fun though."

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

I walked to the end of the hallway to the coat rack and grabbed my sweatshirt. I had grown out of my old gray coat and Mrs. Galena hadn't been able to find a replacement that fit yet. Apparently, donations have gone down as the years went by; people didn't have the time or money to give the homeless clothes or food anymore. Go figure. My sweatshirt was a plain dark blue, and had a hood. It was baggy on me; I think it was a guy's sweatshirt, but it was fairly warm and comfortable.

I walked out the door and down the sidewalk. The time of year was winter, and it was getting colder out. I stopped walking and put my book in between my knees so that I could zip up my sweatshirt and put up my hood. With that done, I continued on my way. The leaves had all vacated the trees, and were strewn across the ground covering the grass. The wind blew every minute or two, and as I wrapped my arms tightly around the book, I watched the empty branches sway in the wind. When I was littler, I always thought that the trees danced when the wind blew. I suppose it was because when you're inside, you can't tell as easily that the wind is blowing.

It never took me long to get to the library, so before I knew it, I was there. Mrs. Galena always greeted me with a warm welcome, as she did this time. She was busy helping a mother and her boy when I walked in, so I put the book back myself and wandered throughout the shelves for a new one. I decided I wanted something new this time, so I left the fantasy section altogether. I looked along the walls, hoping to find something good.

The library seemed a lot larger when I was six, but it still had the same magical, private feel to it. Most of the books still had dust on them, so I looked at those in particular. For some reason, it felt right to pick a book that's been neglected as my reading book. It always offered a new conversation to have with Mrs. Mullyer or Robert I suppose.

I found this particularly dusty bookshelf on the wall farthest from the front door and desk. The whole shelf was practically covered with dust. I scanned the grimy shelves for a book I might be interested in. One book stuck out to me amidst the browns and blacks of the covers. It wasn't really any different from the rest, but it caught my eye. I pulled it out to read the title since it was not printed on the spine. I wiped the dust off the cover with my sweatshirt sleeve and saw The Crucible printed in black. I flipped through a couple of pages; the book didn't seem very interesting at all.

As I went to put the book back, I saw the most peculiar thing. In the space where The Crucible resided, I could see a blue book sitting where there was supposed to be the backing to the wooden shelf. Curiosity overtook me at once. I reached back and grabbed the book. I put the mundane book between my knees so I could examine this new, curious book more freely.

It had a name written down the spine in bold golden letters; 'LOCKHEART'. I almost dropped the book when I turned to the cover. There was a picture of a man with golden brown hair and blue eyes looking up at me…he was waving! The picture was MOVING! My hands shook as I held the book. I didn't even read the title. I put the book back at once and slammed The Crucible in front of it. Then I quickly walked away from that bookshelf back to the fantasy section to catch my breath.

_The picture was moving! _That was all I could think for about two minutes. Then the realization finally hit me. _Only books in Harry Potter had moving pictures._ My mind reeled. _Did that mean Harry Potter, the Wizarding World, actually exists?!_ I had to find out.


	6. I'm Late!

_**Sorry for the REALLY long delay! . I've been very busy lately. Hopefully the next chapter will be updated faster than that. Enjoy! Read and review please. :)**_

* * *

I raced back over to the dusty bookshelf and pulled at a black book at random. I looked behind it and saw a brown covered book. Quickly, I took that book out as well. After glancing to see that the cover looked ordinary, I shoved the black book back. Then I took a closer book at the newly discovered book. It said in spidery white letters, _A History of Magic_.

I dropped the book in surprise. _It does exist!_ I swooped down and picked up the book, opened it to the first page, and looked for the press' name and the copyright date. There was no way this was genuine. After looking at the page, I found a name: _Bathilda Bagshot._ I wasn't sure if that was considered a copyright date, but that's all that was there, and I knew that she was the true author. Harry had to buy that book in his first year.

I closed the book slowly and stared at it, running my pointer finger up and down the spine. _It's REAL! Wow…it's all…real._ Realization hit me like a punch to the stomach. I gasped for breath as it stroke. _Wow…_

* * *

I had to have spent a couple of hours at the rectangular wooden table with _A History of Magic _open on the table. Every time I finished reading a page, I would look up and think, _Wow. It exists._ By page twenty it finally sunk in and I could enjoy what I was reading.

* * *

I had to of read for a couple of hours before I finally forced myself to stop. I had gotten about halfway through! I carefully marked the page with a piece of paper that was in my pocket and rubbed my eyes. I stretched my legs and arms. It turns out you can become pretty stiff from just sitting down. I looked over at the clock and was stunned. It was 6:30! I was late for dinner! 

I jumped up from my chair and grabbed the book. I ran up to the front desk to check out my book, only to find that Mrs. Mullyer wasn't there. _Didn't she say she would talk to me in a couple of minutes?_ I quickly scanned the room for her or anyone else she might be helping. The place was deserted. _Where was she?_ I took one more look around, and then pulled out the organization card out of the back of the book. I quickly scribbled my first name, the date, and what the date would be in a month. I didn't know my last name, which is why I only put my first, and the date in a month would be when the book was due. Of course, I would finish within a week, but it's standard.

Then I ran out the door and down the street. It was snowing and windy out and the cold quickly penetrated my clothes. I fumbled with trying to run, hold the book, and put up my hood. I gave up with zipping up my sweatshirt with frozen fingers; it just wasn't worth it. I spent about six minutes running until I just couldn't run anymore. I leaned against a building and tried to catch my breath. _Mrs. Galena is going to kill me!_ The falling snow being blown around by the wind and my clouded breath obscuring my vision, I tried to see how much longer it would be until I am back at the orphanage. Even squinting, I couldn't see where I was. I slowly spun in a circle, trying to see a familiar landmark.

Nothing.

I tried to backtrack, thinking I had taken a wrong turn or went the wrong way, but I realized that I didn't know which way I came from. I started to feel that clenching feeling in the stomach that can only be compared with panic. _What now?_ As I started to shiver, I turned around and decided to go that way, hoping that it would lead me back to the library.

* * *

"You mustn't tell her yet, Marie. She's not old enough," imposed Kingsley Shacklebot. 

Mrs. Mullyer tried to plead with the Minister of Magic; "She's more intelligent then you take her for. If I don't tell her, she'll find out on her own most likely."

"Yes, well that might be true, but we still must wait until she's 11. Just make sure you give her that letter when it's time," replied Kingsley.

"Yes, I know. Goodbye Minister; I really need to help Kali pick out a book now. She has to have waited there a long while."

Kingsley Shacklebot, the new Minister of Magic in place of Rufus Scrimgeour, nodded and left the library through the backdoor. If Mrs. Mullyer were to look out the door, she would have seen him turn on the spot and Disapparated. Instead, she rushed out of the back room of the library to go talk to Kali. She took one look around the library and knew at once that Kali wasn't there. She went over to her desk to look and see what book Kali took out. Mrs. Mullyer examined the card; Kali's familiar handwriting held her name and the date, and the date in a month. Reading the top of the card, Mrs. Mullyer gasped and dropped the card._ A History of Magic! She wasn't supposed to find those!_

Mrs. Mullyer ran to the shelf where, behind it, hid the Wizarding books and took a book off the Muggle shelf. Then she ran out the door after Kali.

* * *

When Mrs. Mullyer arrived at the orphanage, a surprised Mrs. Galena related to her that Kali never returned home. Mrs. Mullyer, surprised, helped with the search to find her. Mrs. Galena went one way, while Mrs. Mullyer back-tracked to her library.

* * *

Kali fell down. She tried to get up again, but had no strength left. Panicking, she gripped the book tightly and stared up at the sky. She wished the stars were out, that always calmed her down. Sadly, the snow was still coming down on her, possibly harder than before. She was so cold she could barely feel anymore. Her body quivered with the cold constantly, and she started to feel sleepy. She hoped that someone would find her soon, because she didn't really feel like lying in the streets all night… 

She closed her eyes for a moment…


	7. What the hell is THAT?

**_Ok! Well here's another chapter! It's quite short, I know, but I wanted a chapter for Valentine's Day. So here you go! Happpy Valentine's Day all! Read and review please! Here's to Kenthel, who keeps bothering me to update!_**

_**Ok, so apparently I screwed up and Chapters 5 and 7 were the same, so I'm fixing them! Sorry for the inconvenience! I'm not sure if 5 was switched with 7 or the other way around, so... I've fixed both again. Sorry! . **_

* * *

Mrs. Galena, who was holding her coat lightly around herself called out; "Kali! Kali, where are you?"

The weather was steadily getting worse. Mrs. Galena squinted through the haze of snow, trying to see something that would lead her to finding Kali. Seeing an open drug store close by, she ducked inside, knowing that if she could, Kali would seek shelter if she couldn't make it home. _Why do my kids always end up in these predicaments?

* * *

_

Robert sat on a stool next to the window by the front door. He watched the snow fall down rapidly and found it oddly fascinating. He would stare at a snowflake at the top of his peripheral vision and watch it slowly fall down until he couldn't see it anymore. Then he would go back to the top and watch them fall again.

It wasn't that he was bored, but trying to rid himself of his worries. Mrs. Mullyer had arrived here about an hour ago, without Kali; Robert overheard her and Mrs. Galena saying that neither of them knew where Kali was. The worst part was, Robert didn't know where she was either, which meant something bad MUST have happened to her. She ALWAYS told him where she was going, and always invited him along. Where could she be?

_I wish I'd just gone along with her. Why'd I have to play cards instead?? I could have protected her! You're a stupid fool, Robert!

* * *

_

Mrs. Mullyer arrived back at her library, positive that Kali went the wrong way home. _I wonder why she went the wrong way. She had to have come to the library a thousand times!_ Mrs. Mullyer, as she walked, looked closely in each direction, trying to see a sign of Kali. She took her time looking as well; to be sure she didn't miss anything. Although, she had a bit of help…

* * *

Kali couldn't hear or see. She tried to raise her arms to rub her eyes, but couldn't move. Slowly, she opened her eyes. It was dark out, so it didn't really matter whether she opened her eyes or not. However, she could see white blurs falling from the sky. _What the heck is going on?_ She heard a slight crushing sound to her left, and couldn't quite place the familiar sound. Still looking ahead of her, she started to see a blurred form blocking out the white blurs. Kali was quite confused. 

A bright light burst into existence. It was also blurry. She blinked repeatedly; the light made her eyes water. She peered to see what the light actually was, but couldn't tell. It almost looked like a candle, but the light didn't flicker at all. _What IS that?_

Something lifted her up from her position and started moving her away from where she was. She tried to struggle, but it was no use. She could barely move at all. She could hear faint voices, but could make no sense of them. Then she closed her eyes and fell into darkness again.

* * *

"Kali?" 

Kali slowly opened her eyes and saw Robert, Mrs. Mullyer, and Mrs. Galena standing around her. Kali tried to explain through chattering teeth, "I'm s-sorry Mrs. Galena, I d-didn't know how l-late it-t was…"

"It's ok dear, don't worry. You gave us quite a fright though. We didn't know where you ran off to," replied Mrs. Galena.

"I'm s-sorry. I lost-t my bearings… I got lost," she clarified.

"Don't worry. You are safe, and that's all that matters. However, you should stay in bed for a while. You can't just lay down on the sidewalk in a snowstorm without consequence," responded Mrs. Mullyer. "I have to get back to the library now though, so get better sweetie. Hope to see you soon."

As Mrs. Mullyer left the room with Mrs. Galena, Robert started to talk to Kali. "How are you feeling?" he asked timidly.

"Oh, b-bloody b-b-brilliant Robert…" she responded sarcastically.

"Sorry… I was just, you know, really worried about you..." Robert let his sentence trail away.

"Sorry… it's just been an odd d-day," apologized Kali.

"Don't worry about it now. You should get some rest. I'll see you in the morning," Robert said as he smiled and left the room.

Glancing around the room again, Kali saw a note on the bedside table. Reaching over shakily, she picked it up and read, "I'm so glad you're alright. You had me so scared! I hope that book was worth what you went through to get it. Get well.

Robert

_Aww, that's nice of him. _Kali smiled.


	8. Still a Little Girl

**_Sorry for the incredibly long wait! I was so preoccupied with school and life that I couldn't find time to write! And then when I did have time, I didn't know where I wanted to write. So this chapter is shorter than I'd like, but I hate making you all wait so long. It's basically just a sweet little chapter with some cute things going on, nothing big, but still worth the read I hope! I promise next chapter will be longer (unless you all tell me you don't want it longer), and it'll continue the plot. Sorry again! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Kali sat up quickly, making her head spin. _The book!_ She closed her eyes to stop the dizziness, and then looked around the room. She found the book sitting on her bedside table. _Fewf!_ She let out a breath she wasn't aware that she was holding, and her stomach unclenched. She picked up the book with shaky fingers and held it close to her. After stroking the spine for a few seconds, she looked at the cover…

… and was dumbfounded. _**A History of Magick During the 16**__**th**__** Century**_!

_This isn't my book,_ thought Kali as she started to panic. She flipped through the book to make sure it wasn't hers, hoping she was wrong. She wasn't. Kali threw the book on top of her pillow and jumped out of bed. Wobbling a bit, she moved around the room as fast as her feet would carry her looking for her book. After finally checking under the bed, she decided to look elsewhere. Hastily opening her bedroom door, Kali stumbled out into the hallway. She staggered through the hallways on wobbly legs until she made it to the lunchroom. Bursting through the door, she found Mrs. Galena and Mrs. Mullyer sitting down at the table nearest the door, each of them with a cup of tea.

* * *

"Kali! What on Earth are you doing here? Get back to bed!" exclaimed Mrs. Galena as Mrs. Mullyer and her stood up quickly.

"M-my b-b-book… g-gone…" stuttered Kali.

"Sweetie, it's in your room," reasoned Mrs. Mullyer as the two adults hurried over to Kali in concern and started to lead her back into the hallway to her room. "Now come on, let's get you back to bed."

Kali tried to argue persistently about her book, but she couldn't form the words right, which resulted with incoherent sentences. This frustrated her immensely. Mrs. Galena constantly looked over concernedly at Kali, but Mrs. Mullyer just looked straight ahead while steadily guiding Kali to her bed. They slowly made their way through the wooden-walled hallways with blue carpeting and green trim, mostly due to the fact that Kali kept trying to persist that her book was somewhere else in the house.

The commotion caused a few doors to open, mostly from the younger, more curious kids. The older kids that occupied the rooms closed the doors the younger ones had opened and ushered them back to bed. However, Robert saw what was going on. The other boys in his room tried to keep him in the room, but he pushed by them and hurried over to Kali.

"What's wrong with her?" Robert asked.

"She says she can't find her book, but I know it's on her bedside table," replied Mrs. Galena.

Robert looked over concernedly at Kali, whose face was pale and lips were still a bit blue. She trembled as she walked, whether from cold or shock was beyond Robert. He saw that she was still trying to resist the two women in search of the book that was obviously on her bedside table, but she was loosing strength fast. "Kali," Robert called gently.

Robert felt so bad for the little girl walking near him. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he felt partially responsible for her current condition. Being two years older than her, Robert felt as if Kali was his younger sister and he knew that sometimes he didn't act like it. He shouldn't have let her go alone to the library today, and he knew it. But he also knew that he would never let her go without him again.

She looked over at him, and a relieved and excited look came over her. "R-r-robert! The b-books n-n-not… right-t-t…" she managed to force out as she ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders. She looked up at him with a pleading look.

Not knowing entirely what to do, Robert gently picked Kali up and spoke to her gently. "It's alright Kali, I've got you. I'll help you find it, ok? But you need to get in bed first.

Kali looked up at his face alertly as her body relaxed in his arms. She nodded slowly as he looked ahead towards her room. Mrs. Galena smiled slightly at the sight of the two, while Mrs. Mullyer looked on with curiosity.

Mrs. Galena opened the door of Kali's room for Robert as he got close. He walked through the doorway towards the window at the far wall, where Kali's bed was located. The walls were covered in light blue wallpaper, while the window had green curtains framing it. Mrs. Galena and Mrs. Mullyer followed after him. Robert placed Kali down as gently as he could without dropping her, and helped her get under the covers. She involuntarily curled up into a little ball under the covers, all the while looking up expectantly at Robert. Robert thought that she looked the way she had when he had first met her; when he told her about the library.

He glanced above Kali's head where her book was. He said, "Kali, your book is right here, above your head."

"N-n-no… that-t-t's n-not it-t," she managed to stutter out. "It-t-t's d-different-t."

Robert picked up the book slowly and read the title; _A History of Magick During the 16__th__ Century._ "Are you sure this isn't it?" he inquired.

Kali nodded vigorously. Mrs. Mullyer then proposed, "Kali, why don't you read this book first, and then when you return it, we can find that book you had before, alright?"

Kali was too tired and cold to argue at this point, so she nodded slowly. Mrs. Galena sat down on the end of her bed, while Robert sat in the chair nearest it. Mrs. Mullyer excused herself to return to her library after wishing them all well. Mrs. Galena stroked Kali's head gently as she said, "You need to rest now Kali. You've had a rough night and need the sleep. Would you like me to stay with you?"

As Kali's eyelids started to droop, she nodded slowly. "Ok then, I will," replied Mrs. Galena. "Robert, you can go back to your bed now if you wish."

Robert jumped slightly, "I'd like to stay with her if you don't mind ma'am."

"Alright then," was the response.

Mrs. Galena ran her fingers through Kali's long hair until she fell asleep, which didn't take that long. After waiting another minute or two, she got up slowly and made her way to leave the room. She murmured, "Robert, are you going to stay longer?"

He whispered back, "Yea, if you don't mind of course."

"No, that's fine. Just make sure you get some sleep as well. If there's any problem, you know where to find me," answered Mrs. Galena softly. Robert nodded as she left.

Once he was sure Mrs. Galena was gone, Robert got up and slowly lowered himself onto the end of the bed where Mrs. Galena had been. He stroked Kali's head the way Mrs. Galena had and felt better that Kali was asleep. Her bed trembled a bit when she did, and he did his best to tuck her covers in tightly around her. Eventually, Robert became drowsy himself. Ever so slowly, his eyes drooped and his arm moved more slowly. His shoulders slumped, and he soon realized how tired he was. 

_I'll only close my eyes for a moment,_ Robert thought as he unwillingly let his body lie down next to Kali's. As the two slept, Kali stopped shivering, and smiled slightly.

* * *

Mrs. Galena woke up at around two in the morning to go to the bathroom. When she was done doing her business, she decided to check onKali to make sure she was alright and that Robert had gone to bed.

Slowly opening the door to Kali's room, she poked her head through. She smiled at the sight that met her.Kali and Robert were lying on Kali's bed together; Robert's body was molded around Kali's, whileshe was in a little ball under the covers. Robert's arm lay across her torso, unconsciously holding her close to him.

Mrs. Galena quietly walked into the room, and grabbed an extra blanket from the wardrobe inside. Gently, she covered Robert in the blanket so that way he wouldn't get cold. Then she left just as quietly, and closed the door behind her with a smile still on her face. Then she returned to bed.

_Isn't it weird how under the bed is the last place the average person looks for something they need to find, and how the object is ALWAYS there: ) This is why I always look under my bed FIRST. It just saves me the hassle of tearing my room apart._


	9. Optical Illusions

**_I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the HUGE delay!! At first I had writer's block, and then my computer broke! T.T For all of you people out there who use your computers while sitting on your beds or on the rug floors, I urge you, DON'T! Apparently, the heat fries your hard drive. . But yea, so my computer is fixed now, and the chapter is up! I'm sorry that' it's so short. It was supposed to be a lot longer, but I think I like where I've ended it. Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

When I woke up, I had come to the realization that my book was gone. (I also obtained a good dose of pneumonia.) I supposed it was only a figment of my imagination. Sadly, I had to move on with life. But boy, would it have been great if that book was real! I always came back to that bookshelf and studied it intently, hoping that SOMETHING would give me a clue about that book. I was too scared to actually touch that shelf anymore; I didn't want to get my hopes up for nothing.

Life went on as it always had. The children woke up, had breakfast, and played together. I kept up with my reading. Robert, who was never far away from me, would play cards or some other game with his friends. Robert would always try to keep me in sight but he tried not to make it noticeable. I pretended not to notice. He would always accompany me to the library; I didn't mind.

It was at the library that it happened. Robert and I had walked to the library, as usual, and were talking to Mrs. Mullyer. Robert was now a good four inches taller than me then. His hair had grown out nicely, and his eyes were still a bright shade of blue. My hair had grown longer as well, and now reached the lower half of my back. It was wavy as well. Sometimes, when I combed it right, it looked really pretty. I still wore it in a ponytail most of the time.

"Kali, would you come with me for a moment?" Mrs. Mullyer asked as she stood up from the table.

"Sure thing," I replied while looking over at Robert.

He nodded and continued playing Solitaire, so I followed Mrs. Mullyer to her back room. I had only been in there a couple of times to fetch something for Mrs. Mullyer. It was small. Towards the back was a desk running the length of the wall; it was littered with papers and had a lone desk lamp on it, illuminating the room with a soft yellow glow. The other two walls had messy bookshelves lining them, making the room look even smaller. The books were placed neatly on the shelves, as it should be with a librarian watching over them, but there were random papers and folders lining the books. They seemed to be placed randomly in books, on books, or next to books. These didn't the room look messy though, just well used and homey. Never had she invited me to go in there with her. I was curious and a little scared as well.

She walked towards the desk and I followed her. Turning around, she held a long white envelope in her hands which was sealed with red wax. I looked up at her curiously. "Here," she said as she held out the envelope for me to take.

Astonished, I slowly reached out and took the envelope from her. I had _never_ received mail before. I examined more closely the letter in my hand. I never wanted to forget this moment, ever. My stomach flipped when I looked at the address, written in bold print with emerald ink;

**Ms. Kali**

**The Library**

**Glens Falls**

**New York**

_Addressed just like the letters in Harry Potter. _Of course, I could have been mistaken, but I was too excited. I tore open the envelope as quickly as I could without ripping it too badly, (I wanted to keep EVERYTHING) opened the letter, and read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmistress: MINERVA MCGONAGALL

Dear Ms. Kali,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Filius Flitwick  
_Filius Flitwick,

_Deputy Headmaster_

_Oh. My. God._ _This can't be happening! This can't be real!_ My hands shook as I held the letter in my hand. My eyes swelled up with tears and my heart felt like it would explode. In my saddened state, I mustered all the firmness I could and told Mrs. Mullyer, "If this is a joke, it is far from funny."

Mrs. Mullyer laughed. I glared at her through my tears. "It's no joke Kali. You ARE a witch."

My knees hit the floor hard, and I could tell they would hurt later, but at that moment I couldn't feel it. I didn't even realize that I had fallen. I couldn't stop crying; my pain became pleasure. My disappointment became joy. Mrs. Mullyer got down on her knees as well to be level with me, and gave me a hug. I just simply cried into her chest. This opened up so many possibilities to me. But a question was nagging at the back of my head persistently, so when I calmed down, I asked it.

"Mrs. Mullyer, is it anything like the books?"

She laughed at me. "No Kali, it's not," My heart dropped a little, "Its much better."

I stared at her dumbfounded; "Really?"

She nodded. This was going to be great! _My knees hurt…_

I had almost forgotten about the rest of the letter until I had realized that I had dropped the whole bundle. Picking it up, I flipped through the rest.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

_Wow, this is exactly like the book…_ After reading the school list, I asked, "Do we get this stuff in London then?"

"Ah," Mrs. Mullyer laughed again, "Yes we do."

I nodded. Somehow, this seemed like a dream. So many thoughts were running through my head, so I picked one at random. "Mrs. Mullyer, are you a witch?"

She smiled widely at me and nodded, "Yes Kali, I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well that's obvious, isn't it? You thought you were a Muggle at the time," she explained this all with a smile. "I told you that you'd understand my name in time."

It hit me; Mullyer! Optical Illusion! She wasn't as she had seemed at all! She was a witch! _Wow… hey!_

_"_Hey, wait! The bookshelf! _A History of Magic!_ They really are real!"

Mrs. Mullyer laughed for what seemed like the eigth time that night. "Yes, they are real. But I couldn't exactly let you have a witch's book when you're not a witch yet, can I?"

My thoughts reeled a bit, but I brought them back to Hogwarts. "Harry Potter is a real person then?"

"Yes, he is. He's about 34 now."

"Wow," I breathed. "And he really did all the stuff the books say?"

"Yup, every bit," she smiled. "He was and still is a very brave and honorable boy."

"Why did the Ministry let J.K Rowling write books about him and stuff?"

"The Ministry figured it would be easier for her to write about the Wizarding World so that for the first years that don't have magical backgrounds, such as yourself, can be filled in. You get the information, and the Muggles simply take it as a great fiction book and are none the wiser."

I started to feel a bit dizzy from all the knowledge I had obtained. _My favorite books are REAL!_ "How will I get to London? To Diagon Alley?"

"I'll be taking you there. And I'll bring you to the train when it's time too. I'll also have to explain to Mrs. Galena that you're going to be going away to school."

My heart sunk a bit as I realized something. "Robert… he's not a wizard, is he?"

Mrs. Mullyer looked down on me with not unkind eyes. "No dear, he's not. I'm sorry."

I stared at the floor as the minutes rolled by. _Robert's been my friend for as long as I can remember! I can't just leave him! _"And I can't tell him about this?"

Mrs. Mullyer shook her head. I sighed. _Does this mean I have to lie to him? I don't think I can do that… He'll probably hate me for leaving him alone in the orphanage anyway; he probably won't even consider me as a friend anymore._

"Kali?" Mrs. Mullyer brought me out of my brooding thoughts.

I looked up. "You'll still be able to write from him, and you'll see him over the summers too."

I knew she was trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working. "Can't we ask them if Robert can come too?"

"I'm afraid not. He's a Muggle; he doesn't have any magic."

"So? Mr. Filtch didn't have any magic either! But he worked at Hogwarts! Why can't Robert come too?" I started to tear up.

"Kali, listen to me," she pulled me closer to her in a comforting gesture. "Robert would feel left out if he were to come to Hogwarts. He wouldn't be able to do magic, and he wouldn't be able to go to your classes with you. He'd be cooped up in a dormitory all the time, and that wouldn't be fair to him."

I nodded in agreement, still sad about my friend. "Come on, dry those tears. You have to be strong. You're going to Hogwarts after all!"

I smiled a bit. It still wouldn't be the same without Robert, my best friend.

* * *

**_Next time you see Kali, she'll be in Diagon Alley! (I hope) Some of the more fancy things I did with the fonts and such in the Hogwarts letters didn't get transfered to fanfiction, so I'm sorry! (They did look pretty awesome if I do say so myself. .) This chapter might seem a bit choppy as well. That's because I had a lot of ideas, and a lack of ways to write them down. :P Hope you liked it! Sorry again for the long wait!_**

**_Read and review please!_**


	10. Author's Note

**_This is the end._**

Hehe, dramatic. :P Well hello again! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a VERY LONG time, but I have just run out of things to write. (Plus the fact that I am WAAAY too lazy to make up more stuff.) So, for now, _Devourer of Time _is over. I hope you enjoyed the journey! If you are still looking for more things to read, visit my page; I have two other stories on there. One's a one-shot about Hermione and Charlie, and another's about Dragonlance. Hopefully you will enjoy those just as much or even more than this story.

_Ainulin_

P.S- If anyone wants to write about Kali's travels to Diagon Alley and Hogwarts, I'd like to see! So please send me a link or something. :)

P.S.S- If I get REALLY bored this summer, I might continue this.


End file.
